Rachel Makes A Choice
by VigilanteFaith
Summary: Rachel Berry comes from an amazing family, so it is no suprise that she wants to be a star. Her life is about to be changed when a familiar person in her life steps in. When Rachel is given the chance for fame, what will she choose? Rachel/Mike Puck/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Glee, though I do appreiciate the show that makes television worth watching. This is my first story in quite a few years, so please enjoy and review. I will try to update every few days. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

"Rachel, can we see you in the kitchen please?"

Rachel Berry hopped down the stairs of her three story house till she reached the immaculate kitchen, where her fathers' sat reading a letter. "Yes daddies."

"Rachel I think you should read this letter." Handing the letter over to his daughter, he intertwined his fingers with his husband.

"Dear Ms. Berry,

We appreciated your visit to our production stage last month and will say you did give quite a stirring performance. We regret to say that while you did not fit what we were looking for as an understudy we are pleased to announce that we would like for you to come back and audition for the role of Thea of Spring Awakening. The audition will be held in three weeks. We ask that you prepare a freestyle song as well as a number from the play itself. We look forward to seeing you in New York.

Best Wishes,

Robert Sheik Productions

Rachel reread the letter three times to make sure she was not mistaken. "They want me to audition for Thea."

"We know sweet heart. How do you feel about it?"

"How do I feel? How do I feel? They didn't want me for an understudy but they want me to come back for a lead…" Rachel paused.

"We thought this would be a good thing." Both of her fathers' staring at her in disbelief, she should have already been jumping and screaming.

"This is AMAZING. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!! I have an audition for BROADWAY!" Rachel bounced around the kitchen and her fathers' celebrated with her.

"I see you told her." A voice came carried over the sounds of joy. Rachel stopped in mid step as her cousin Kaliope stepped into the kitchen.

"Kali!" Rachel rushed her cousin giving her a deep embrace. "I'm so happy to see you, what are you doing here?"

"Who do you think delivered the letter? The director told me last week but I said a written letter would help you to believe it." Kali grinned at her cousin, she knew Rachel wanted nothing more than to be on Broadway and now she was going to have her chance.

"Oh I have so much to do. I have to find the perfect songs and rehearse the lines, plus I still have Glee and school." Rachel started pacing the kitchen in her stocking feet. Her family sat back and watched all the gears in Rachel's head go into overdrive. "Kali, when are you leaving? I could really use some advice before you leave."

"Should I tell her?" Kali looked over at her uncles.

"I don't know, she has had a lot of excitement today." Robert Barry said.

"Oh come on Robert let's not keep her in suspense." David Barry joked.

"What? What? What aren't you telling me?" Rachel circled her fathers' looking them dead in the eye.

"I am actually going to be staying in town with you to finish the school year." Kali told her cousin, who looked like she was on the verge of an explosion.

"You are? Oh my that is so perfect. We can practice everyday and I can introduce you to the Glee club. We are going to have to much fun." Rachel was going a mile a minute at all the things they could do. "Wait don't you have to go back to New York for rehearsals? I mean the play can't go on without its star."

"Don't worry silly girl." Kali said with affection. "The production is on a break for a few months, which is why your audition is when it is. I have been doing this play for two years, if the directors need me for anything I can fly back on the weekends. Until then however I am all yours." Kali hugged her cousin.

"Now come on I'll show where I am staying."

"Wait you're not staying here?"

"No mom and dad got me a place with a dance studio for the next few months. I may be on break but I can't lose my game." Kali winked at her cousin. "Bye uncle Robert, bye uncle David. I'll drop Rachel off before ten." Kali hugged each of her uncles' and waited for Rachel to say bye to her dads'.

The girls stepped out the door of the Barry house, "So do you want to take my car?" Kali gestured over to the neon blue Aston Martin Vanquish Roadster parked on the street. "Or do you want to take the present my mom sent over?"

"What present?" Rachel said as they walked to the garage. Kali let Rachel enter the code for the garage, standing back so Rachel could take in her gift. The door lifted up revealing two Ducati 848 Superbikes, one in blue and one in red. Rachel took a deep intake of breath trying not to pass out.

"Guess which one is yours."

Rachel ran her hand over the fine machine, taking in the sleek design knowing that this bike was extremely powerful. "I can't believe my dads' are ok with this."

"You did complete the classes didn't you? You have your license and you are always careful when you drive so they know they can trust you. Now the other drivers on the road scare them so you are in full gear all the time Helmet, gloves, everything. In fact, I believe they had this made for you." Kali held out a black and red racing jacket, BERRY was stitched into the back.

Rachel pulled on her helmet and jacket. As they drove down the streets Rachel couldn't help but smile, "Best day ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

Side note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story and also to everyone who has read it. I hope you enjoy it.

Mike Chan stood next to his best friend Matt's locker, "Can you believe what Rachel did to Puck, Finn, and Jesse?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"What all she did was try to change her image? I mean yeah maybe telling all the guys that she was using all of them might have been better but dude all of those guys have been just as shitty to her." Mike defended.

Matt stared at his friend in disbelief, "You are on her side?"

"Sure, look Finn was dating Quinn when he started messing with Rachel. Then when he is done with Quinn he chooses not to be with Rachel because it might hurt his rep and because he wants to see other girls. Puck dated Rachel because he wanted to please his mother but the whole time he was with her he wanted Quinn, which is why Rachel broke up with him. And then there is this new kid Jesse who just comes on to the stage, saying he is giving up everything to be with Rachel. There is no way that kid is playing a straight game on any level and I think Rachel being done with him now will really screw with whatever his plans were." Matt just stood staring at Mike, he jaw dropped at how observant Mike had obviously been at the pains of Rachel Berry's love life. "All three of them screwed with her, don't see why they can't learn what it is like."

"How did you learn all that stuff about Berry?"

"I pay attention and we actually take the same dance class at the center, so I have overheard most of it while she is talking to the girls there."

"Rachel has friends outside of glee?" Matt didn't think Rachel was a bad person to know but he also knew her popularity was almost none existent.

"Rachel doesn't have friends in glee, she knows what they say behind her back but she doesn't want anymore drama so she never brings it up. You know in dance class Rachel is really a different person, and since her cousin joined Rachel has really allowed herself to enjoy it for the fun it is." Mike said picking his bag up off the floor heading to homeroom.

"Cousin huh? Girl or guy?"

"Girl."

"Smoking?"

"Well she looks a lot like Rachel so yeah I would say smoking." Mike couldn't seem to stop himself before admitting that he thought Rachel was hot.

"Speaking of smoking, when did Barry get a motorcycle?" Matt pointed out the front windows next to their homeroom. Mike watched as Rachel pulled off the helmet that matched her bike, he couldn't stop staring at the legs hugging the bike as she parked it. He watched as the person on the bike next to her copied her movements. "So that must be Rachel's cousin?"

"Yeah, wow I didn't even know she knew how to ride a bike." Matt grabbed his friend's arm steering him into their homeroom before they were late.

Rachel took her helmet securing it on the bike before shaking out her long brown hair. "That was a great ride."

"Yeah, I think I saw some of the faces in the parking lot drop when they saw you get off the bike."

Rachel dismissed her cousin's comment; Rachel knew that her arrival at school would be dismissed quickly since it was nothing that could be used to embarrass her. "Come on I'll show you where the office is." Rachel threaded her arm through her cousin's and they sashayed their way into school.

Rachel didn't have too many classes with Kali due to the fact that Kali was a junior but she was pleased that they had the same lunch period and a free period together afterwards. "You realize that you are my crutch for like the next week until I get the hang of being at this high school again."

"I don't know how great I am going to be when everyone wants to talk to you and I am left sitting on the sidelines." Rachel admitted sadly, the one person she could never lie to was Kali.

"Don't even start with that stuff because trust me there is nobody in this world who could pull me away from you." Kali assured her cousin, hugging her as they went their separate ways.

Puck allowed his mind to wander away from the history lesson his English teacher was trying to give on Shakespeare, 'I wonder if my daughter will have my eyes or Quinn's? Will we raise her Jewish or Christian?' All of these thoughts running through his head had him so distracted that he missed when the English teacher stopped talking to welcome a new student to the class.

"Everyone I would like for you to welcome Kaliope Zimmerman."

"Kali is fine." She informed her teacher. Kali took the only seat available, at the back of the class and next to the one person she least expected. Taking a deep breath Kali settled in. As long as he didn't notice her then there was no point of bringing attention to herself. Thankfully the class ended without her presence being detected and she slipped out of the class.

"How were your classes so far?" Rachel asked as they walked to the lunchroom. Lunch had become the least favorite part of Rachel's day since she and Jesse had broken up, she had to sit alone again. Kali being back changed that but Rachel also knew that if anyone picked on her today Kali was going to get in trouble.

"Classes are interesting. It appears that the stars have aligned against me again at this school. I have every class with him." Kali informed her cousin while they decided on lunch.

"I'm sorry." Rachel squeezed her cousin's hand in sympathy. She was sorry for two reasons, that her cousin was in pain and because Rachel felt horrible for having ever dated him. Kali had been fine with it, no harm done, and she was happy because somebody had cared for Rachel at least for a little while. "I know being back here is hard but I also know that there is nothing in this world you can't do."

"Thanks for the encouragement Rachel. Now come on, juniors can leave for lunch and I am not feeling this lunchroom." Kali nodded her head towards the tables full of jocks and cheerleaders and every other person in this school who had made Rachel's life hell since Kali left. "I bet I can talk Figgins into letting me take you with me."

Twenty minutes later Rachel clung to Kali's back as they raced down the highway. Kali was more experienced on the bike so she took a few more risks on speed, as long as Rachel was fully suited up. They had more than an hour to kill before they would have to head back to finish the remainder of their classes. Kali pulled up to a nice bistro on Main Street and parked.

"I bet Aunt Barbra is going to be surprised to see you." Rachel informed her cousin as they stepped into the dining area. An older woman with short grey hair styled conservatively greeted them.

"Welcome to Le Chateau, just two today?"

"Yes please." Rachel answered sweetly. The hostess led them to a table on the patio that had the right amount of sun and shade. "I'll send your server right over."

"Thank you. Could you please tell Mrs. Berry that her niece is here?" Rachel asked the lady before she departed, receiving a nod of acceptance.

"So tell me about what you are planning for your audition." Kali told her cousin as she sipped on the tea the server had brought out.

"Well I know I am going to sing "Mama You Bore" as my song from the play, I figure since it is your solo that you would recognize all the pitches I need to hit." Kali nodded in agreement. "However, I am stuck on the freestyle song. The one you sang was so lovely and fit you well but I can't seem to find which one would fit for me."

"Rachel anything you sing is going to be stunning but where is all this self doubt coming from? The Rachel I know never second guessed her ability to pull the right song out of her hat for any occasion. This drama going on with the Glee Club and school is only temporary, you need to remember that you are a Berry and there is nothing we can't do." Rachel couldn't help but hug her cousin across the table; Kali always knew how to make a person feel better.

"Oh look at my bubbies, Rachel, Kali! Come give your auntie a hug." Aunt Barbra was their great aunt, well into her 70's but still as spry as a 50 year old. Her soft face covered in wrinkles had the biggest grin imaginable; her eyes were still sharp and shining with joy. Lunch was enjoyable and all too soon it was time for the trip back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Ok everyone I was on a roll with this story and now it is headed into another backstory. Enjoy the introduction to this backstory and the development of a new love. Thanks for reading and please review, any suggestions are welcome.

"Hey Matt did you see Rachel at lunch today?" Mike inquired as they walked to Glee rehearsal after school. Mike knew that lunch was hard on Rachel and he was hoping that there would be some way for him to make it better.

"Nah. I heard Mercedes and Kurt talking about how Rachel was probably too ashamed to show her face after what happened last week. You know you were right, they do seem to bag on her a lot." Matt admitted to his friend.

"Yeah, I am getting sick of it. I mean I know I walked out when everyone else did during Rachel's song last week but I just didn't want to be there for any uncomfortable moments her and Jesse might have. She probably thinks the whole club hates, including me." Mike had to be honest with himself, he might have screwed up anything with Rachel already without meaning to.

"Dude, you should really just relax. Rachel could use some true friends right now and to be honest you and I are going to be it." Matt assured his friend, he honestly had nothing wrong with the vocal bombshell, to be honest he found her more than attractive on many occasions but he knew Mike felt more for her and there was no way he was going to step on his toes. They took a seat in the back of the rehearsal room and waited for the rest of the Glee kids to show up. One by one they trooped in, all gossiping about one person, Rachel.

"Oh my god, did you see Rachel take one look at that lunchroom and just take off. I knew she wouldn't be able to face the music. God, if it wasn't for her talent I would be more than pleased to put her in her place." Kurt sneered, Mercedes sitting next to him nodding in agreement. Mike heard the whole conversation and couldn't help as his hands clinched up in anger, he saw that Matt to had tensed up.

"Wait did you guys hear the new way that Rachel is trying to get attention now?" Santana started up. "Apparently she is riding a motorcycle with a friend now." The venom in the cheerleaders voice was enough to boil the blood in Mike's veins, this only intensified when the entire Glee club, minus Puck seeing as how he was still absent Mike, and Matt, began laughing at Rachel.

The Glee club was still enjoying making Rachel the butt of their jokes until she walked in with Kali hot on her heels. Santana, Brittney and Quinn shut up immediately upon Kali's arrival, which came with the look that challenged them to say something. Jesse had stopped laughing before Rachel came in and now he was starring at Kali as if trying to place her. The original glee members couldn't figure out why the cheerleaders and Quinn had stop in mid laugh and were now shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"I'll see you after practice; Mr. Figgins said it would be okay for me to use the piano in the auditorium till you were done." Kali assured her cousin, giving her a hug and throwing one last warning look at the club before pulling away and leaving with a smile.

Mike was slightly curious about what had just happened with the club, but decided whatever it was; it was probably a good thing. He and Matt waved at Rachel offering her a seat with them. Rachel beamed that thousand watt smile their way and took the seat closest to Mike.

"So Rachel how is your cousin liking school so far?" Matt asked to clear the air. He knew Rachel was probably a little perplexed as to why the best friends wanted to have her near them.

"She says that little has changed since she left."

"I didn't know that she had been here before." Mike said hoping to get in on a conversation he was a part of for a change.

"Yeah almost two years ago." Rachel didn't elaborate because right below her Santana and Quinn were having a powwow about the reemergence of Kali.

"I can't believe she is back. Did you see her? She looks fantastic." Quinn said in awe of her hero.

"Do you think Ms. Sylvester has seen her yet?" Santana asked worried, she had the head cheerleader position locked but with Kali back that could change.

"Wait who is she?" Mercedes interrupted.

"You don't know who Kali Zimmerman is. She was like the ultimate Cheerio, super popular, and the nicest person you would ever meet."

"She's my cousin." Rachel piped up from her seat. This time none of the cheerleaders said anything to berate Rachel.

"Kali ruled this school since she was a freshman and then she just disappeared before sophomore year ended. I can't believe she came back." Brittany said, everyone starring in shock that the blonde cheerleader had made a complete sentence that made sense.

"Wait Kali's back?" everyone looked up to see Puck standing in the doorway looking dumbfounded. "Hello? Anybody want to answer me? Rachel, Kali where is she?"

"Noah, it's probably too soon to see her." Rachel whispered from her seat. Puck bolted to Rachel's side, knelling next to her.

"Please Rachel, where is she?" Rachel could see the pleading in his eyes, rimmed with sadness.

"She is in the auditorium." Puck left the room as quick as he had come in.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked slightly insulted that he had not even looked at her. Puck and her had a conversation a few days ago that left both of them in agreement that being together was not working, but that Puck still wanted to be in their daughter's life. Quinn did not expect to be so quickly dismissed for the return of Kali, what was the big deal for him anyways?

"Some things are just better left unsaid." Rachel replied sadly. Mr. Shuester came in just them and set them to work, setting Rachel free from any responsibility to her comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but enjoy it every day. Thank you to everybody who has read the story and reviewed, you guys keep me going.

Side note: I know this is off the path of the summary but I promise it will all tie in wonderfully. Enjoy. The song is Missing by Evanescense, the muse to many works of mine.

Puck just couldn't wrap his head around the news that Kali was back. He would have noticed Kali, no matter where she was or how long she had been gone, so how in the hell had he missed her. Rachel's loyalty to her cousin would have prevented her from telling him earlier in the week when she was apologizing for the fiasco with the 'Run Joey Run' video. Rachel was an honest person sometimes to a fault but she would never divulge information that she had been promised to keep.

Puck was nearing the auditorium and he still had no plan of action. It had been almost two years yet some days it felt like yesterday, he wasn't sure he was ready. 'Come on Puckerman. You are the number one badass; you are not intimidated by anyone, especially a chick.' Even with his resolve his hand still hesitated on the door knob to the stage of the auditorium.

Kali put her bag down next to the heavy curtains of the open stage. She had spent much time on this stage performing enjoying what she was sure was going to be the best part of her life. Of course reality came crashing down in the harshest way. Kali took a seat at the grand piano playing her fingers over the keys, remembering the good times only to have them pushed back by the memories of the worst time of her life. Her fingers started playing, not planning on anything in particular, but the notes came to her fingers as the words came to her mouth.

Whispered:

please please please please please please please please please

Please, please forgive me;

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday when you'll look out

And barely conscious you'll say to no one,

"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know.

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

[Chorus]

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Whispered:

please please please please please please please please please

Please, please forgive me;

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself.

I breathe deep and cry out.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

[Chorus]

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed.

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you,

I'll wake without you there.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone...

[Slow Chorus]

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Whispered:

please please please please please please please please please

Puck didn't move an inch from his spot behind the curtains, the sorrow in Kali's voice was so overwhelming that he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but it was the beauty of the voice that kept him rooted in place. It wasn't until he saw the tears falling from her eyes that he moved forward standing so close behind her that he was overcome with memories, good and bad.

"Kali… I'm missing you." Kali jumped at the voice behind her being so close. Puck took a deep breath; it was almost too much to be so close to her again after so long. Her eyes were still rimmed with tears and in them he could see his own sorrow.

"Noah." His name came out like a whisper from her lips. Kali back up into the piano, Noah was so close to her it felt like she was choking on his presence. Too soon, it was too soon, she knew she wasn't ready. Kali hated herself right now. Deciding to come back was starting to seem like a horrible idea.

"Kali, please. Don't pull away from me." Puck pleaded with her, she seemed almost terrified as his hand reached out for hers.

"Noah, I can't, I just can't." Kali ducked around the piano till there was a safe distance between them. "Don't you realize how hard it is for me to look at you, knowing how much he looked like you?" the tears had begun to fall again and this time Kali could do nothing to stop them. Kali collapsed to the ground, every memory crushing her with joy and undeniable sorrow. Puck gathered Kali in his arms, and they both broke down together, on the stage that used to bring them joy.

P.S. I know that was short but I was running on fumes and had to get it out before I lost it. I will be on vacation soon, so I promise to have more then.  
---


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the shows characters, only Kali.

Side note: So this chapter actually should have taken place between four and five but the inspiration only recently came to me in the form of the song mentioned in the story. So forgive me for the interruption and enjoy. And thank you to everybody who has read the story and reviewed, you guys are what keeps me updating. Thanks.

Rachel tried hard to ignore the looks she was receiving from the glee kids, focusing on the vocal warm ups Mr. Shue was running them through. Mike and Matt happily blocked most of them from sight as they stood next to her.

"Alright guys, this week I want you to pick a partner, now this partner is going to be with you for the next few weeks on projects. We are going to run duets of varying forms plus solos that you sing to your partner best describing how you feel about them. The first duets are going to be songs that I assign you; they will be outside of your typical comfort zone in style so I want to see you make them yours. So pick your partner then come see me for your music." Mr. Shue gave them directions and left them to their own.

"So… Rachel want to be my partner?" Mike asked finally after getting elbowed by Mike who decided on Quinn for his partner.

Rachel was taken back by Mike's desire to be partnered up with her. "Sure. I would love to be your partner. However, you should know that I expect you to show up for all rehearsals, I want us to sound perfect."

Now there was the Rachel Mike knew, not the withdrawn quiet girl she had been lately. "I am at your every command." Mike assured her with a bow, earning him the kilowatt smile he had come to crave.

"What are you doing after dance class every night this week?" Rachel asked him as they walked out of the choir room with their sheet music in hand.

"Practicing with you." Mike informed her with a smile.

"Hmm. Really thought I was going to have to fight you." Rachel admitted. "Hey I need to stop at the auditorium and get Kali. I'll see you guys later I guess."

Matt and Mike both stared at Rachel, "Sorry where you go we go." Matt told her as they formed rank around her.

"Okay. Have it your way then." Rachel was taken back by the sudden protective security she acquired then found it welcoming as Comolsky was coming down the hall with a slushy, one look at the guys and he kept walking.

"Should we knock, I mean what if they are talking in there, or knowing Puck something elseing in there?" Matt asked as they reached the auditorium doors.

"Wouldn't be much point considering the auditorium is sound proof, we could hear them say come in." Mike pointed out as Rachel opened the door slowly, happily only finding Puck and Kali sitting on the edge of the stage in silence.

"Kali, it's time for class." Rachel called out to her cousin, she was sure tears had been involved during the reunion and really didn't want to have the guys see Puck with emotion, it might freak them out.

"Guess I should go. Our instructor is a real stickler about being late." Kali told Puck. He stood up and offered her his hand, which she took then quickly dropped. "Sorry about breaking down on you. Won't happen again." Kali laughed with a quivering voice.

"Kali you don't have to go, stay here with me. We can just talk or sit here and do nothing." Puck pleaded with her quietly. Kali put her hand on Noah's cheek, rubbing it softly.

"I have to go to class Noah. I'll see you later." Kali hopped down from the stage, knowing that Puck was still staring at her back as she left, and her heart broke a little more for it.

"So Mike you need a ride to the center?" Kali asked as they hit the parking lot.

"Sure, I was going to ride the bus since my car decided to finally stay dead." Mike smiled at the offer. He had seen the bikes the girls rode up on and he was not to proud to ride bitch, especially if that meant he got to hold onto Rachel.

"Matt, how about you?" Rachel asked as they geared up.

"Well I am not scheduled for a dance class but if you could swing me by the library on the way I would appreciate it." Mike looked at Matt puzzled knowing his friend had nothing he needed to do at the library. Matt nodded towards to bikes and Mike understood everything, he wanted to ride to and holding onto Kali was not a bad bonus.

"Okay guys I suggest holding on." Rachel announced to their partners. The girls started the bikes as the guys got situated, revved the engine a few times before peeling out of the schools empty parking lot. Rachel felt Mike adjust his hold on her as his arms wrapped more securely around her; the weight on her back was strangely comforting.

"Wow Rach you have some skill on that machine." Mike complimented her as they stretched in the dance room. Kali and Rachel were doing split stretches together in matching black cargo pants and cropped long sleeve dance shirts, so Mike was getting a great view of Rachel's well toned tan abs.

"Thanks, I took classes to drive safely but I really learned everything about handling the bike from Kali." Rachel smiled as she moved over to do stretches with Mike while Kali did some bar stretches. "So Mike what are you thinking for our assignment for glee?"

"I don't know, Mr. Shue was right, it really isn't either of our styles. I mean I have only seen Dirty Dancing once and it was on TCM. Time of My Life is a song that I really don't kick with." Mike admitted. He was more than certain that Rachel had seen every musically inclined number and he was sure he would not be disappointed.

"Well I have watched that movie more times than I can remember and I think our song is a classic and we just need to revamp it a bit." Rachel confirmed his guess as they stood up to do the warm up number.

Kali loved to watch people, even while she was on stage doing her performances she would watch the audience to see what worked and what didn't. Right now she was watching Mike show a very clear interest in her cousin, who was clearly not reading the signs right now. Oh must she do everything, Kali sighed as she ran through the dance, guess so.

Mike smiled as he and Rachel once again got partnered up during dance class the next night. Kali had been talking to the teacher when all of a sudden the solo dances became doubles, Kali ended up with a girl since there were an uneven number of students in the class. "Okay class, we are going to do a little throwback today with Mario's Let Me Love You. This is freestyle so just express the song to your partner, and let's see what kind of magic we get."

The music started and the only person he saw was Rachel, who was feeling the beat and moving with it. Mike had never danced partnered with Rachel but let himself get lost in the beat and the girl this song seemed to be written for. Kali watched the scene that played before her eyes, Mike and Rachel really moved together well as if each of them had been waiting for the other to be whole, and she smiled.

Rachel had never experienced a dance like the one she and Mike were performing right now; it was like she knew what he was going to do without saying a word. She had never moved with somebody who complimented her motions with no directions. Rachel could feel those familiar butterflies in her stomach, but she swallowed them back, no need to ruin another friendship with mistaken emotions. The song was ended while she was in thought but her body had never interrupted the dance, and when she came back to reality she found that she was pressed full body against Mike, and circled by the entire dance class.

"Woo, you guys that was great." The instructor applauded as did the rest of the class; Kali even took it upon herself to give a little whistle of appreciation. Rachel backed out of Mike's arms slightly embarrassed at their sudden closeness, Mike who seemed to never embarrass simply took a little bow and swept his partner over to Kali.

"Geez Rach didn't know you had those kind of moves hidden behind all that discipline." Rory commented as he passed her to grab his things. He threw a wink at Mike and a kiss to Rachel, who could only laugh at his absurdity.

"I have no idea what the big deal is, it was just a dance." Rachel said as they packed up their bags to head out. Kali laughed at her cousin's charming ability to not see a good thing when it was right in her face, and right now that thing was a very handsome Mike Chang. Whether or not Rachel could see it Kali knew Mike could, he had that puppy dog look on his face that said he would follow Rachel anywhere just to be close to her. "I'm going to go change that way you don't have to hold on to sweaty me all the way back to my place." Rachel told Mike, heading for the changing rooms.

"No one is holding on to me tonight so I think I will just change when I get home." Kali told her cousin who stood to wait for her then continued on. Kali turned on Mike, "So Mike, I realize I have only known you for like what a week tops, so I hope you don't think I am to forward when I say this but how long have you felt something for my cousin?"

Mike looked taken back by the direct approach Kali had, "Are all of you Berry's this direct when it comes to sensitive matters?"

"Yes we are all direct; however I fail to see the part of my question that was sensitive. You obviously feel something for Rachel, that or I and the entire dance class is blind and your friend Matt as well."

"How I feel for Rachel is complicated. I've never been good with words or girls." Mike admitted sheepishly.

"Well you know what Mike, you are really lucky I came to town, because if there is one thing I know it is that my cousin needs a guy who really understands her, and so far the only one I see is you. Stick with me kid and you'll go places." Kali said with a mafia accent that had her and Mike laughing as Rachel emerged from the dressing room.

"What's so funny?" she asked feeling lost in the conversation.

"Oh you just had to be here." Kali explained. "So you kids going to be okay getting to your house Rach? Or should I follow?" Rachel had driven her car today since the forecast had called for rain, which was something her dads forbade her to drive her bike in, even thought Kali still did.

"We will be fine." Rachel assured her cousin, "And before you say it, don't worry I will drive him home in the car or have daddy do it."

"Alright then you kids have fun. I have a massive amount of unpacking to still do on top of the homework load I wonderfully received today." Kali hugged Rachel as they exited the center, "Take care of my cousin Mike, I trust you to keep her safe."

"No worries." Mike smiled at the fact that Kali, who seemed to be a very important person to Rachel, trusted him enough to ensure her safety to him. Mike loved Rachel's car, is was a 2010 Porsche 911 4S Cabriolet in amethyst, which he found out was Rachel's favorite stone, this car had some giddy up and go. When Mike asked her about it she simply said it was an early birthday present and left it at that. Hey if she didn't want to bring it up he saw no reason to rock the boat. He slid into the smooth leather sport seats and buckled up, Rachel knew how to handle what was hers and this car was no different.

As Rachel drove she realized that she was having a real conversation with someone that was not entirely one sided. Mike was telling her about the latest debacle in the locker room that involved Puck dropping Reinhart into the dirty towel bin and leaving him there, looking like a beached whale. "And you know the best part; Puck did it with the warning that if he ever called Kali a bitch again the next time he would become a flagpole sitta. I almost died when the look of terror flashed over Reinhart's eyes. I mean Puck was dead serious, never knew he cared so much you know." Mike said laughing at Reinhart's dilemma, but also hoping that Rachel might give him something about the Puck and Kali situation.

"Hmm, I think it is about time that some of those ego inflated jocks got some comeuppance. I'm not saying you are an ego inflated jock, you know, just the ones that seem to think it is ok to torment those weaker than them." Rachel babbled on hoping Mike wouldn't be offended by her comment.

"I agree. And don't worry about the jock comment; to tell you the truth playing sports is how I get out of having to go to gym every day, it covers the gym credit requirement. So did you decide on a song for your audition yet?" Mike was one of the few people who knew about her upcoming audition and he had been helpful in coming up with different ideas to try out.

"I'm thinking 24 by Jem, it is really different from my usual style and it tells a great story." Rachel replied as they reached her house. Her fathers' were happily trusting of the whole situation with Mike coming over to practice that they left them in peace until it was time to make sure Mike got home at a reasonable time.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Mike assured her as she walked him to the door.

"Do you need a lift in the morning? I mean since your car is still dead?" Rachel offered, spending time with Mike was like the gooey center of her day that made her happy.

"I would love a ride, thanks Rachel. Seven good?"

"Sounds perfect. See you then." Rachel hugged him at the doorway.

"Sweet dreams Rachel." Mike said placing a light kiss on her hand before he turned away, leaving a flustered Rachel who happily had very sweet dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Enjoy this chapter, more to come soon. Thanks to everyone who has read the story and reviewed, you guys are my reason to keep writing.

Side note: Those songs of the week are Glitter in the Air by P!nk and Broken by Seether and Amy Lee.

Rachel found that for the first time she was enjoying glee rehearsals for another reason besides singing her heart out. Mike was really listening to her and apparently had been for quite some time, he knew things that Rachel didn't remember telling anyone. He played it off as being observant which Rachel found very attractive and butterfly inducing, whether it was true or not. The last week had been fun, especially since most of the popular kids had stopped throwing slushy at her and other cruel methods of torture. Rachel knew this was in large part to the fact that Kali was back and would not stand for any acts of cruelty to her cousin, but she knew part of it was also because Mike and Matt had been meeting her after every class.

"So what is going on with Puck and Kali?" Matt spoke up, he was getting a little nauseous watching Mike finally talk to the reason he joined glee club.

"What do mean?" Rachel played stupid, not an easy thing considering she loved to be the center of attention, but Kali's life was her business not the glee clubs.

"Oh come on Rach, we saw them on the stage. I have to say that I have never seen Puck ever look that way at a girl ever. It was like he cared that she was walking away from him." Matt explained he wanted answers to the sudden change in Puck. It was like Puck learned how to be human in one day; he was considerate and hadn't thrown anyone in the trash lately. Most surprising of course was the fact that Santana said the Puck had been turning her down right and left.

"Hey Puck is a puzzle to most of us, besides I think the new Puck is going to be a much better influence on his daughter." Mike defended, yeah he could admit that the changes in Puck seemed to be alarming but personally he approved.

"So onto another topic," Rachel said hoping to distract the conversation away from her cousin, "I wanted to thank you guys for the slushy free week. Mike and Matt both blushed lightly but Mike took the initiative to put his hand on Rachel's, rubbing her knuckles softly.

"I'm sure Kali deserves some of the credit, I heard Comolsky ducked into a classroom when she walked by him." Matt laughed.

"Yeah but you guys have been knights in shining armor." Rachel gushed; Matt felt himself getting slightly queasy at the sight and excused himself.

"I'm just sorry that Artie and Tina seem to keep eating slushy." Mike admitted. He had never slushied somebody, besides Mr. Shue and he had permission to do that, and he had never been slushied, so he was sorry when other people got slushied. Okay maybe he enjoyed seeing Kurt and Mercedes get slushied but that was only because of their attitudes towards Rachel. Lately whenever someone said something negative about Rachel he couldn't help but get defensive.

"Don't worry I think that will stop soon to." Rachel said with her usual confidant tone.

"Okay everyone I know we are supposed to have a rehearsal today but I would like for you all to follow me to the auditorium please." Mr. Shue announced. The glee kids stood up with moans and trooped out of the room.

"So any chance Kali is going to join the glee club?" Mike asked as they walked down the hall.

"Mike sometimes I think you are psychic." Rachel laughed, trying not to point out the fact that Mike was still holding her hand, or she was holding his, she just smiled sweetly as he held the door open for her.

Mr. Shue hopped onto the stage and waited for his kids to get settled. "Okay, so the last time I held an audition privately and invited Jesse to join the club you were all very upset with me. The person up for an audition this time heard about the issues and decided that she would let you all decide whether or not she got in. She also has decided to do her audition in front of the entire club that way everyone will have a fair vote on her talent." Mr. Shue bowed out of the way as the stage curtains opened to reveal the piano occupied by Kali and on bass guitar was Artie.

Kali had performed on this stage more times than she could count but now here was an audience that was poised against her because they didn't want to share the limelight. Oh well, she was a Berry and there was nothing she couldn't do. Her fingers played the opening keys:

Have you ever fed a lover  
With just your hands  
Close your eyes  
And trusted, just trusted  
Have you ever thrown  
A fist full of glitter in the air  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care

Its only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before the lightning  
And the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way...

Have you ever hated yourself  
For staring at the phone  
Your whole life waiting on the ring  
To prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently  
You had to cry  
Have you ever invited a stranger  
To come inside

Its only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss  
And the fear before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way...

la la la la la la la la

There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, callin me sugar  
You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night  
Lassoed the moon and the stars  
And pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath  
And asked yourself  
Will it ever get better  
Than tonight, tonight.......

Kali took a deep breath as she finished her song, here comes the criticism, no way these kids wanted to have to share the spotlight with another Berry.

Rachel jumped up as Kali finished her song, tears rimmed her eyes, and her applause wasn't alone much to her surprise. Mike and Matt had jumped up as well, and Rachel was surprised to see Puck jump on the stage and sweep Kali into a warm embrace. The bigger surprise came from seeing Kurt and Mercedes applauding with tears in their eyes as well. Rachel was sure that there was going to be resistance from her fellow divas, like there had been with Jesse – who seemed to dumbstruck to say anything.

"So I take it that Kali will be the newest member of New Directions?" Mr. Shue asked before he made it official.

"She can sing I admit, but I don't think we need another Berry in the mix." Kurt spoke up. Rachel knew it was too good to be true.

"I agree, Kali has talent but with her here I know I can kiss any chance at a solo goodbye." Mercedes voiced.

"Fine, we will put it to a vote. Whoever thinks that the club is just fine without Kali raise your hand?" Mr. Shue declared. Kurt and Mercedes hands shot up immediately, no surprise, but Santana and Jesse also put their hands in the air. "Ok four out of the group think that Kali is not needed, that leaves nine people who disagree. May I please see hands of those who want Kali to join New Directions?"

Rachel, Brittany, Matt, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Finn all raised their hands as did Puck and Artie from the stage. "Sorry guys, the votes have it. Kali is now a member of New Directions." Mr. Shue announced. He herded them back to the choir room, catching looks of death from all those opposed.

Puck and Kali lingered behind the group, Kali noticing the arrows being shot at her from Santana. "Good to see that some things never change." Kali spoke up breaking the silence that seemed to follow her and Puck whenever they were alone together.

"What, Santana? Don't worry about her, she is not worth it." Puck tried to assure Kali. Things between them were still tender, they were trying to work it out but some things just hadn't been said yet.

"Don't worry Santana being a threat to me is the last thing on my mind." Kali informed Puck as they walked to the choir room.

"What is on your mind?"

"Stuff. Things left unsaid, broken. We are broken Noah." Kali said drifting away from Puck to catch up to Rachel. Puck sighed, knowing the truth, they were broken.

(Puck)

I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
(Puck and Kali)  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away…

You don't feel me here…

Anymore…

(Kali)  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
(Puck and Kali)  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

(Guitar Solo)

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away…

You don't feel me here…

Anymore…

Puck stared at Kali as they finished their duet, yeah they were broken but he knew they could be fixed, they had to be.

Rachel beamed as her cousin took a seat next to her and Mike. "That was great." Mike complimented Kali.

"I think we put too much emotion into it to be honest. Noah and I are going through a lot and it seems to keep coming out every time we are together. Besides I like your song better. You guys really had something there. Dirty Dancing is a hard movie to do justice too and I think you to nailed Time of my Life." Kali winked at Mike while Rachel was distracted by Kurt and Mercedes duet. "Did you ask her yet?"

Mike just shook his head no; Mr. Shue was giving them the evil eye for talking during a performance. Kali made a point to gesture to Mike that the conversation was far from over. Rachel clapped disheartedly for the performance and turned her attention back to Mike and Kali.

"So Mike, did you tell Rachel about the great idea you have for her audition?" Kali said with the sweetest smile on her face, as Mike stared her down with a smile as equally forced.

"Oh Mike you had an idea for the audition that's wonderful." Mike was one of the only people Rachel told about her audition and he was very supportive of the whole idea.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe mixing in a dance routine with your freestyle song would help to impress the producers. I could help you come up with something smoking to show them." Mike smiled in hope, truth was that Kali came up with the idea so that Mike and Rachel could finally spend some alone time together.

"Oh my gosh why didn't I think of that? Mike you are the best." Rachel leaned over and kissed Mike fully on the lips, much to the whole clubs surprise. "Sorry Mike, I just got over excited." Rachel apologized completely embarrassed that she had just kissed her friend, no matter what feelings she was developing for him.

"Trust me Rachel, I didn't mind." Mike said pulling her into another kiss. Mike wrapped his arms around Rachel, not thinking of the audience they had. When they pulled away they were relieved to see that most of the club had decided to distract themselves with their next assignment for the week. "So about that dance routine?"

"I'm all yours." Rachel told him, her eyes only looking at him.

"Are you?" Mike knew Rachel would understand the hidden meaning in his words.

"If you want me." Rachel told him. Mike leaned in for another kiss.

"Always."

Kali smirked from the sidelines, about freaking time. Those two were driving her and Matt insane with their coy flirting. Maybe now she could focus on her solo and fixing her and Noah. Speaking of the devil, he was immersed in his sheet music too, and she couldn't help but wonder what song the Puckster would sing that would describe how he felt right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the shows characters.

Side Note: Thank you to everyone who has read the story and reviewed. You guys keep me going. The songs of the week are According to You by Orianthi, Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes, The Trouble with Love Is by Kelly Clarkson, and It's Been Awhile by Staind.

Rachel stopped for a moment to take a drink of water, Mike did the same. The dance routine he had come up with had been genius it complimented her song well, but in order for her to have it perfect it meant that she and Mike had to practice every night for the next two weeks before the audition. Neither one of them had a complaint; Rachel honestly couldn't remember a time with Jesse or Finn or hell even Puck that had involved so much laughter and fun. Mike was funny; he did great impressions and had the most interesting stories. The thing that really kept Rachel hooked was that he was genuine; he was honest with her when she needed it and he listened.

Mike took a gulp of water; the practice was intense since they were really trying to get the flips down with Rachel still being able to sing on key. He knew this was going to be a high intensity routine but he never thought he would be having some of the best dates doing it. Mike knew people always see Rachel as abrasive and judgmental but he knew now that it was because she was that passionate about singing, he was the same way when it came to dancing. They had been going through a learning phase this last week, he knew that she hated being called strawberry – a cruel name from her childhood, and she knew that he only joined glee because he heard her during rehearsals.

"Do you think we can try the flip again? I want to see if I time the note a little slower than I should be able to maintain it as I come up." That was another thing Mike loved about Rachel, she was always willing to try to find a solution to a problem. Wait did he just say love, holy shit he did. Love, maybe what he felt was love; he had been pining after her for over six months now and watched her go through her share of ungrateful jerks. Yeah, love seemed about right. No matter what she talked about – herself, Kali, herself and him, or million other things, he always found that he was listening to her.

"Yeah, let's go over that flip again and then go get some grub." Mike agreed. "Hey I have been meaning to ask you what song you decided for your solo."

"You will see tomorrow. I think I found the song that describes how I feel right now to the T." Rachel announced as they got back into position for the dance.

Kali watched as Mike sang his solo in Glee, a song he selected as a tribute to Rachel and their newfound relationship; he even threw some stellar dance moves into his routine.

Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend

And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'

I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is

We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun

(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son

And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)

I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)

It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
Annoying old man bite his tongue  
I'm not done  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
Man I swear  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song  
But movin' on  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
And we can be on the phone for three hours  
Not sayin' one word  
And I would still cherish every moment  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Rachel beamed the whole song, and even blushed when Mike came down on his knee in front of her planting a kiss on her hand. The whole club applauded, Matt got high fives all around except from Jesse and Finn, but hey what did he expect since he had the girl they screwed it up with.

"Ok, Mike very nice. You gotta teach me some of those moves someday." Mr. Shue complimented Mike as he sat back down. "Ok, Rachel you're up."

Rachel and Kali stood together, getting weird looks from the club since this was supposed to be a solo. Kali pulled the strap to her Fender over her head and waited for Rachel to prepare. The solo she had chosen for the week was different for her but she found that she needed a change; this included the outfit that went with it. Kali had pulled together an outfit for Rachel that said sexy, taken, and badass all in one go. Rachel donned skinny blue jeans, a long black tank top that belonged to Mike and a cropped jean jacket and knee high racing boots that screamed I can kick your ass. Mike knew it was his shirt she was wearing and he couldn't have been happier – well he could have if all the other guys knew that it was his, Rachel assured him that there would be no more doubts after this solo. Rachel turns towards Finn and Jesse as she begins:

According to you

I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
You can't take me any place

According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with it  
According to you  
According to you

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head

According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

I need to feel appreciated  
like I'm not hated  
Oh, no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide  
(Kali's guitar Solo)  
According to me  
you're stupid  
you're useless  
you can't do anything right

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head

According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you [you, you]  
According to you [you, you]

According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

Rachel finished her solo to surprised faces. She had to be honest that she had never taken the rock route before but she also knew that at this moment she felt fantastic. The look on Jesse and Finn's faces was priceless and the joy on Mike's face was only going to get bigger. "Babe, that was awesome." Mike swung her around.

"Thanks for the shirt; it was all the inspiration I needed." Rachel crushed her lips to Mike's before they sat back down to watch the remaining solos. Rachel leaned into Mike's shoulder, trying to understand the feeling of elation she felt. Jesse and Finn both had not been able to stir these feelings in her, especially in such a short time.

"Nice one man." Puck told his friend quietly, while Kurt sang his solo, who was followed by Mercedes, Matt, Quinn, Britney, Santana, Finn, and then Jesse. Puck wasn't really paying attention to any of the solos, except Matt's because it was a great rendition of Usher's My Way.

"Alright folks just two more to go, Kali you are up next." Mr. Shue announced waking Rachel and Mike from their serenity and into focus. Rachel and Kali had talked about her solo and debated for hours before Rachel was finally able to convince her that the song was great and even Noah couldn't be that blind. Kali stepped up to the mike:

Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm...

Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name

(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
This sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride

(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all

(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)

Rachel and Mike clapped along with the rest of the glee kids; Puck stood up without clapping and headed towards the mike. Maybe she was wrong about the whole Puck not being that blind, Mike whispered in her ear, "Does he seem mad?" Rachel could do nothing but shrug her shoulders as Puck stood next to the piano with his guitar, Kali still standing, staring at him as he began his song, his eyes never leaving hers.

And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you

And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means

And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well

And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again

Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day

And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry

And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be, I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me

And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry

"Puck that was amazing. Okay guys great performances this week. Have a great weekend and I will see you guys on Monday." Mr. Shue said clapping Puck on that back as he and the rest of the club dispersed. Puck put his guitar in the case, he wasn't really ready to look up and see if Kali was still there. Puck felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Noah… can you look at me please." Kali pleaded as Puck just stayed knelled on the floor, "Fine. I guess I was wrong about us. Again." Kali headed towards the door, a hand grabbed hers and before she knew what was happening Puck had his lips crushed to hers.

"God you can be such a drama queen." Puck whispered against her lips.

Rachel and Mike peeked around the edge of the door watching as Puck and Kali stood in the music room making up for lost time. "About time." Mike said. Puck saw them, shooing them away.

"Come on let's go have our own fun." Rachel told Mike with a wink, pulling him the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone I am back! So happy to finally be healed and on the computer again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters from the show, I just enjoy watching it. Thanks to everyone that supported me through this story. I know this is a short one but I promise a longer one is coming very very soon. So enjoy and R/R.

"So I was thinking that since this is going to be our last weekend together before you go to New York next week that we could do something fun." Mike said to Rachel as they headed down the hall hand in hand, having just left a reunited Puck and Kali to be alone.

Rachel smiled at the notice he took in their time together, "What did you have in mind?" she asked squeezing his hand.

"I was thinking I would pick you up at 7 tomorrow morning and see where the weekend takes us." Matt replied unsure of what exactly they would do but he knew he wanted to spend some uninterrupted time with his girlfriend.

"Well you know I really need to practice so that I nail my audition," Rachel began crushing Mike's dreams for the weekend. "But I am more than willing to bust my ass next week if it means that I get to spend the weekend alone with you." Mike stopped in his tracks, starring in disbelief that Rachel would be willing to give up a weekend of practiced disapline to spend it with him.

"Seriously?" Rachel hopped into Mike's arms wrapping her jeaned legs around his waist.

"Seriously." Rachel assured him grinding slightly against him, letting him know how serious she was about him. Mike knew that she had never been so intimate with someone willingly and that meant a lot to him. Rachel was sure that they were getting more than a few looks from the students lingering on campus as Mike walked to Rachel's car with Rachel still wrapped around him, and she couldn't have cared less.

"I forgot to mention that my mother has invited you to join us at dinner tonight." Mike informed Rachel as he let her down near the car.

"Really, you told your parents about me?" Rachel sounded incredibly pleased at the prospect. Mike shifted uncomfortablely, "Is something wrong?" the happiness gone from her voice.

"Not wrong, no. I told my mom about you and she is pleased as hell to finally meet you but my father is another story."

"Is it because I'm jewish or not Chinese?" Rachel asked feeling rejected before she had even been accepted.

"No baby I swear it isn't that, my father is very old fashioned and he does not believe in dancing or singing so I haven't told him that I am in glee."

Rachel felt sorry that Mike had to hide who he was from his father, "Ok not a problem. We can pretend that we met anyway that will make your father happy and you just let me know what to not say and everything will go fine."

"Rachel, you don't have to hide who you are for my family." Mike feeling guilty that Rachel was going to hide who she really was just to please his father. Mike felt a hand on his cheek that made him look Rachel in the eye, where a resolved hard look had set it.

"I am doing this because I love you, and we are going to make this work no matter how many people we have be judged by. As long as we know the truth about how we met and how much we feel for each other than everything else is secondary." Rachel's voice was full of emotion and Mike couldn't think of a time where anybody had cared this much about him.

"I love you too." Mike admitted crushing his lips to hers, holding her full flush against his body.

"Of course I really don't understand what your dad has against the arts." Rachel spoke up as they settled in the car. "So when we have dance class and rehearsal what does your dad think you are doing?"

"My mom covers for me and says that I have football or basketball practice, or even that I am tutoring Brittany in math. Of course my dad knows I hate math so I actually had to bring Brittany over just to prove to him that there was someone out there in need of my help." Mike smiled at the look on Rachel's face as she tried to hold in her laugh. She could just picture Mike trying to tutor poor Brittany, who last she heard was having problems with her cat reading her diary.

"Well at least now you have me as your excuse." Rachel winked at Mike as they pulled in front of his house. "So what time should I be back for dinner?"

"Mom says 8 but she really means 7. If I know her she has been cooking all day and just waiting for the chance to grill you, so the sooner you show up the sooner we can have a question free dinner."

"I'll be here at 7 with bells on." Rachel chirped as Mike leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Are you really going to be wearing bells?" Mike looked worried, he knew Rachel was prone to the dramatic and would never put it beyond her to cast her exuberance into an outfit.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased as she watched his face feign horror at the thought. "I'll see you tonight." Rachel allowed herself to be pulled into the kiss, knowing that it had to last her till much later tonight. As she pulled away she watched as a slight woman came out of the house to greet Mike and from what she saw was not happy that he let Rachel leave without at least an introduction. "This is going to be an interesting dinner." Rachel smiled to herself, planning her outfit while she cruised down the road.

Side Note: Next chapter, the dinner – dundundaaaa. Oh come on how bad could it be.


End file.
